<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovesick by appamarshmallow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353387">Lovesick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appamarshmallow/pseuds/appamarshmallow'>appamarshmallow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, these two will be the death of me but at least they're cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appamarshmallow/pseuds/appamarshmallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir discovers Ladybug's secret identity, he's confused at first.<br/>But the more he looks at each side of her, he starts to realize the stark similarities between Marinette and Ladybug.<br/>And the more he looks, the more lovesick he gets.<br/>-----<br/>When Ladybug discovers Chat Noir's identity, she's confused at first.<br/>But then she sees his smile, and she wonders how she hadn't figured it out earlier.<br/>Even with the puns, she grows more and more lovesick for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir clapped his hand over his heart and gazed longingly at the red and black-dotted blur running away atop Paris’s rooftops.</p>
<p>By the time Ladybug had disappeared from view, Chat Noir started moving; jumping from roof to roof gracefully. He daydreamed about his lady while the sun set, humming a playful tune while he ran.</p>
<p>“Kid, you better move faster because I’m starving here,” he heard Plagg complain in his head.</p>
<p>Chat rolled his eyes and vaulted down from a particularly high building and ran into an alleyway.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, I hate this new telepathy thing,” he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>There was a vibration in his ring and he could feel Plagg’s annoyance.</p>
<p>“I can hear you and you know it! Watch it, buddy.”</p>
<p>He ignored his kwami and replied with a soft whisper of, “asshole.”</p>
<p>Plagg was buzzing aggressively in the glowing green ring and he could hear the chain of curses flowing through his head.</p>
<p>Chat gave a small chuckle and combed a hand through his messy blond hair.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, let me check this alleyway before detransforming.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It somehow already turned dark but he could see clearly thanks to his night vision.</p>
<p>“Move quietly, kid. You don’t want another homeless man incident again,” Plagg warned.</p>
<p>Chat cringed at the memory and creeped quietly behind a mess of boxes stacked together. </p>
<p>Awhile ago, Chat was meaning to detransform in an empty alleyway (or so he thought), and right before he said the magic words, a homeless man had emerged from the shadows and nearly had a heart attack.</p>
<p>He slowly crept over a filled trashbag while Plagg cackled at the memory in his head.</p>
<p>Chat had since then learned from his mistake, and thoroughly checked each alleyway before destransforming. In addition, he made sure to try and not and scare the living daylights out of civilians in creepy alleyways by being quiet.</p>
<p>Before he cleared the alleyway, he heard a thud on the other end. The noise was followed by a soft rustle and the sound of a small tap. </p>
<p>Warily, Chat perched atop the fence that separated both ends of the alleyway, while trying to get a good vantage point of the intruder.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a girl emerged from behind a stack of boxes and he could now clearly see who it was.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ladybug. </em>
</p>
<p>There was no mistake. He could clearly see her bright blue eyes, still shining even in the dark. She was staring a little to the left to where he was hiding. </p>
<p>Suddenly, she gave a small laugh while putting her yoyo back on her hip.</p>
<p>Ladybug turned around so now he was seeing her back.</p>
<p>“Tikki, I have tons of homework tonight. I don’t need that mental image of Chat Noir in my head! It’s distracting,” she giggled.</p>
<p>Chat raised a confused eyebrow while Plagg talked loudly in his head.</p>
<p>“She must be talking to her kwami. It’s best to turn around now,” he advised him.</p>
<p>Before Chat could do what he was told, he heard the three words that should’ve made his eyes rip off the heroine in seconds. Instead, he froze in shock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tikki, spots off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat sharply inhaled and his eyes widened.</p>
<p>His head started to connect the dots once he saw a girl in a flowy light pink dress stand in place of Ladybug. Her hair was down and tucked behind her ears. Her body was still turned so he couldn’t see her face.</p>
<p>“Kid, get out of there,” Plagg warned harshly, “Now.”</p>
<p>But he stayed still. She was right there in front of him. </p>
<p>
  <em> Without the mask.  </em>
</p>
<p>The temptation to walk up to her was too much to bear. His heart started to beat so loud that it drowned out Plagg’s voice in his head.</p>
<p>He watched her, hypnotized by her movements as her kwami sprang free from her earrings and landed restfully atop her hands. </p>
<p>Finally, he snapped out of daze. </p>
<p>“Get out of there Adrien!” Plagg yelled once more.</p>
<p>His voice growled fiercely that he could hear the unspoken threat in his warnings.</p>
<p>
  <em> Leave, otherwise you’ll suffer the consequences from discovering the truth. </em>
</p>
<p>Shakily, he swiftly moved down from atop the fence, but at the last minute he slipped on a slick puddle and fell with a soft thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat’s eyes widened and his heartbeat accelerated as he realized what just happened.</p>
<p>He quickly got up and jumped behind a dumpster, letting out a shaky exhale.</p>
<p>He heard nothing but stark silence on the other side of the fence. Chat started to believe that she had left before he fell, but suddenly there were quiet steps that were slowly closing the gap between them.</p>
<p>“Hello?” her voice nervously rang out, “Is anyone there?”</p>
<p>He had to clamp his hand over his mouth from screaming out that he was there. That all he wanted to do was peek out for the slightest second and see his lady’s face without the mask for once. Except the loud voice in his head was yelling at him not to. </p>
<p>He would like to think that it’s his honorable self-concious but he knew it really was just the cheese-hungry god that was holding him back. </p>
<p>He tightly shut his eyes, trying to drown out Plagg’s voice, as he heard the footsteps come to a stop on the other side of the fence.</p>
<p>He urged his will to stay there and wait until she walked away. </p>
<p>But his will wasn’t strong enough.</p>
<p>Chat quietly got up and turned to face his lady without the mask for the first time. His eyes automatically landed on hers. Familiar bright blue eyes staring curiously out into darkness. Her eyes seem to look past him as he blended in with the shadows.</p>
<p>She started to slowly back up, unfazed, as she probably thought the sound was just in her imagination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He started to memorize every detail that he could fit into his mind for the split second that he saw her.</p>
<p>Then she turned around, walked into the fog and didn’t turn back.</p>
<p>Before she left, he saw a small red kwami peek out from her purse.</p>
<p>Chat knew Tikki saw him through the darkness, and her eyes immediately widened before shrinking back into the purse.</p>
<p>He stood there breathlessly as he watched the fog swirl around her silhouette tauntingly.</p>
<p>The ensuing silence was deafening, and for the first time in awhile, his thoughts were quiet.</p>
<p>Chat let out a large exhale and dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>“Plagg, claws in,” he muttered.</p>
<p>The black kwami didn’t say anything, and Chat was thankful for that.</p>
<p>He racked his brain trying to determine whether or not what he saw was his imagination.</p>
<p>But in the end, he concluded that he did indeed recognize the face that hid behind the polka-dotted mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when he ran out of that alleyway, he had only one name on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Marinette. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reminiscing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien flopped onto his bed with a sigh of defeat. He let out a muffled groan into his pillow and then rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. His body spread out into a starfish shape while he scrunched up his eyebrows, deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg floated over to his nightstand and nibbled on the end of a chunk of camembert cheese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably talk about what you saw tonight, kid. You can’t avoid it forever…” he trailed off while looking down at his cheese, seemingly uninterested somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg looked over to the blond boy with a small smile playing on his lips, but then Adrien would suddenly think of something that makes his face go slack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity where I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to talk about yourself for once. Cmon kid, tell me how you feel,” Plagg said sincerely while he floated down onto his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien contemplated his next words and put both of his hand on his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ecstatic, and exhilaratingly happy at the fact that Marinette is Ladybug.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg slouched and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming…,” the kwami sang expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien sat up and buried his face into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I regret it,” he whispered to himself, “I feel like I just invaded her privacy by learning her greatest and deepest secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien stared out of his large windows, and noticed how the stars looking seemingly dull somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t ever tell her I found out, she’ll hate me,” he breathed out with a large sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think like that,” Plagg said, “This is pigtails were talking about, she can’t hate anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien looked down at his lap and played with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always a first time for everything,” he whispered with his eyes still downcast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg zipped over to Adrien’s computer monitor and logged on. When he saw the Ladybug wallpaper, he winced a little but then went straight to the bookmarked tab labeled “Instagram,” and clicked it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Adrien questioned with a quirked eyebrow in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg finally found what he was looking for and pulled up two pictures and put them side by side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere kid, sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien did as he was told and walked over to his desk chair, and sat down warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen was a picture of Marinette that she posted on Instagram two days ago. She was taking a selfie on the Seine, and her hair was down and flowing with the wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to it, was a picture of Ladybug from the LadyBlog. It was a screenshot that was taken from their interview with Nadia Chamack a couple months ago, which was quite zoomed-in, but all the details could still be seen clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien took a couple seconds to analyze both pictures before putting his face in his hands and groaned a muffled, “I’m so stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the similarities were clearly there, but Adrien was having a hard time combining both Marinette and Ladybug in his head. Separately, they were both wonderful people. But as one, things didn’t add up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug’s wit combined with Marinette’s cute, snarky attitude he saw when he was Chat Noir made perfect sense. But Ladybug’s confidence and Marinette’s flustered, shy self? That’s where Adrien was stuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, when he looked back at Marinette’s photo, his stomach did somersaults the same way it did when he looked at Ladybug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Adrien looked back, he saw Plagg was already sleeping and that 30 minutes had passed since he sat down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stared back into Marinette’s sapphire eyes and then looked back at Ladybug’s same beautiful eyes and combed a hand through his hair in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slumped back into his chair and then pulled out his phone from his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were twenty-five messages from a groupchat with Nino, Alya, and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien pulled up the messages in his phone and quickly read the messages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Alya: </b>
  <span>Nino that sounds like the opposite of fun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marinette: </b>
  <span>I don’t knowww….. laser tag sounds pretty fun to me :))</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>WDYM opposite of FUN. All my ideas are fun babe :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>Also Mari agrees with me &gt;:) thx Marinette btw</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marinette: </b>
  <span>np! &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alya: </b>
  <span>Ok, if we’re doing this, I call Marinette to be on my team</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>Fine by me! I got Adrien on my team</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>you two are going DOWN</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marinette: </b>
  <span>Shouldn’t we ask if Adrien is ok with spending his </span>
  <em>
    <span>very rare </span>
  </em>
  <span>free time to play laser tag with us?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>Oh right dudette</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>But unlike SOMEONE, Adrien thinks all my ideas are cool too :,)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alya:</b>
  <span> Ok fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alya: </b>
  <span>Your ideas are very....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alya: </b>
  <span>average.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marinette: </b>
  <span>:0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>&gt;:0</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>BABE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>I guess I’m just too average to woo the woman of my dreams &lt;/3 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>To think that I, an average boy, could impress THE Alya Cesaire with LASER TAG!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>What was I thinking? ;(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alya: </b>
  <span>Oh shut up before I come to your house and kiss you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marinette: </b>
  <span>Ooooooo how do you feel about that Nino?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Nino: </b>
  <span>I mean… I’m not complaining ;)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alya: </b>
  <span>Let’s stop texting before we spam Sunshine Boy with too many messages, guys </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Marinette: </b>
  <span>That nickname gets me every time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien smiled as he read the texts between his friends, his cheeks dusting a faint, light pink whenever he saw that Marinette had wrote something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has yet to reply to any of these, and before he did, he pulled up Marinette’s contact on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, he pressed her contact photo and the full picture zoomed out so that it fit his whole phone screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien immediately blushed at the full-sized picture, seeing as his cheek was pressed against Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya and Nino was on either side of the both of them, giving the duo a pair of bunny ears with their fingers behind their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The picture was taken after their school’s annual Spring Festival, which was one of his favorite school memories by far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He furiously blushed as he sat there, reminiscing about that memorable day a year ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Françoise Dupont Annual Spring Fair</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One Year Ago…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys, they have face paint too!” Alya squealed in excitement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette’s eyes lit up, and both girls ran over to booth where a woman wearing a tall, purple top hat was painting a tiger onto Ivan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nino patted Adrien on the back and followed both girls who were talking excitedly while eyeing the different options for face paint that were laid out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien caught up to his friends and smiled as they all waited in line.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Babe, let’s get matching ones!” Nino beamed as he pointed towards the superhero examples shown.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His finger was laid upon the Rena Rouge inspired face paint and he smirked as he said, “I want to get this foxy lady on my face.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya’s mouth was wide open while Marinette clapped her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien stood there, confused at the joke, but laughed politely anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He took a closer look at the contents shown in the superhero examples shown, and found a Ladybug face paint that caught his eye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien smiled at the beautiful red and black details, and rested his finger atop the photo as he declared, “I want this one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya’s eyes sparkled as she saw the Ladybug painting, but her eyes settled on the Carapace inspired face paint and confidently gestured towards that one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was going to get the Ladybug one as well, but since Nino wants to match so much, I’ll get the turtle boy face paint,” she shrugged while grinning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nino looked at her with wide eyes, which Adrien swore he saw one twitch slightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Turtle boy?!” Nino guffawed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya laughed before smiling wickedly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you think he’s cute? I think he’s pretty hot myself, but I think he’s kind of slow in the head since he’s… you know, a turtle inspired superhero.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t I punny?” Alya praised herself while finger-gunning Adrien.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien and Marinette both laughed, and Nino looked like he was at a loss for words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Damn girl, what’d I ever do to you,” Nino said jokingly, “But now that I think about it, Carapace is pretty hot.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya laughed before kissing the wild smirk off of Nino’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien looked away and stared back at the Ladybug face paint that he wanted to get. He noticed Marinette next to him, contemplating what to get for herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Marinette, want to match as well? We can both get Ladybug,” he offered kindly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned to face him, and her face was bright red, and she looked at him nervously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure, that sounds pawsome- I mean awesome!” she stuttered, but quickly caught herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien laughed and she giggled, embarrassed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But then she put a hand on her chin and looked away, and her eyes sparkled with an idea. A familiar look he’s seen on Ladybug whenever she created a genius, complex plan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She turned back to him, and smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was thinking, how about I get Chat Noir instead?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien tilted his head back in surprise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh? Why Chat Noir?” he asked curiously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, if you want to match, it would make more sense for me to get Chat Noir face paint. That way we can be a true, perfect match,” she said nonchalantly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Instantly, she noticed what she said and stiffened.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I mean, if you still want to match with me. It’s cool if you don’t,” she nervously spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien smiled down at her, and gently held her shoulders once he caught her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course I still want to match, Marinette. It’s going to be awesome,” he grinned, “or should I say ‘pawsome,’ as you said?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He winked at her, and she smiled back; her cheeks tinted a bright pink.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya, Nino, and Marinette had all gotten their face paints done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Both Alya and Nino were talking animatedly about something, while Marinette stood back to wait for Adrien’s face paint to be finished. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>While the lady with the wild top hat was painting his face, he carefully stared at Marinette, and blushed when he looked on the Chat Noir drawings on her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were cute whiskers drawn on her cheeks, and a tiny, black, cat head, drawn adorably atop her button nose. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There were green swirls and highlights around her eyes, and it beautifully masked her face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was truly entranced by her, not noticing how the girl stared at him anxiously.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there something on my face?” she asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just the paint, Marinette. It looks amazing on you by the way,” he grinned and turned his head the other way so the lady could see the other side of his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once he looked back at her, he didn’t miss the way her cheeks lit up. He turned back around and smiled to himself, clutching his heart, not realizing why it was beating so fast.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The lady with the top hat patted his shoulder and nodded with a bright smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“All done!” she said proudly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien got up and dusted his hands on his pants.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya and Nino had walked back over to them, and Alya grabbed both boys by the arms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, picture time!” she spoke enthusiastically.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She had asked a random passerbyer to take a picture of them, while the rest of them stood back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Together, they posed with silly faces, goofy stances, and finally with happy grins.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya had thanked the man that had taken the pictures for them, and stared back at them with awe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“These turned out great!” she declared in admiration, “I’ll make a groupchat to send you guys the pics. They seriously look amazing!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien felt a buzz in his pants pocket, and pulled out his phone. He pulled up the messages sent, and saw that he was in a groupchat with Nino, and two unknown numbers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He leaned over Marinette, and he put his phone in front of her, while using his other hand to point on a contact in the group chat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this your number, Marinette?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She paused, shrinking into herself a bit, before nodding slightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien took this as a yes, and changed the unknown number in his phone to a new contact.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I get a picture for your contact photo?” he asked Marinette, who was paying attention to the large ferris wheel that was not that far in front of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm?” she asked, clearly not hearing what he said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alya nudged him, and looked down at his phone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can just use one of the photos we just took. Just make sure to zoom in on her face,” she advised him with a big thumbs-up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once he finished, Marinette turned back to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, did you say something?” she asked politely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien shook his head and showed her, her contact in his phone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just wanted a photo, but I used this instead.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>he smiled, and looked closer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I really like this picture,” she laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The picture was when they were making silly faces, and she stuck out her tongue while Alya had held a peace sign over her head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, it really brings out your eyes,” he smiled sincerely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She blushed and looked back at the Ferris wheel.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette stared deeper at it, looking like she was trying to determine whether or not to do something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And then she turned back towards him, lifted herself off the ground on her tippy-toes, and planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>---<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien blushed at the memory, the recollection now having an all new meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at the picture on his phone, his eyes softening while looking at the girl next to him in the photo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A perfect match, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the picture, </span>
  <span>her cheeks were bright red but she still had on a radiant smile that stunned Adrien for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart warmed as he remembered that day like it was yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien wiped his eyes from fatigue of staying up late, and then took the picture and set it as his wallpaper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before shutting off his phone, he took one last look at Marinette, asking himself how he’d never seen the resemblance before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to where Plagg was sleeping, and pulled his own makeshift blanket over the tiny kwami.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy crashed on his bed, his eyes fluttering closed as the moon’s bright rays streamed through his windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien finally went to sleep, dreaming of two blindingly blue, sapphire eyes, merging as one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading "Lovesick" &lt;3<br/>(ps. I did not proofread this &gt;.&lt; sorry if they're are typos or mistakes!)</p>
<p>This chapter was a bit boring but the good stuff is coming soon ;)<br/>aka. next chapter.... Adrien seeing Marinette at school?<br/>Let's see how that goes :0</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!</p>
<p>Bug Out!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading "Lovesick"!<br/>Hope you enjoyed &lt;3 Chap. 2 will be out soon!!<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>